supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (The Great Return)
Raphael is an angel created by God as well as the fifth Archangel and, so, the younger brother of Michael, Lucifer as Uriel as well as the older brother of Samael and Gabriel . Biography Raphael is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created him, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . He was raised by Michael and God as well as Destruction . Raphael fight Erebus during the Primordial War, he creates a Mark to trap Erebus and gives it to Lucifer . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a bad choice . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, he was the third to bow before them . He help Michael to rule and rules when Michael is locked in the Cage but stop when Uriel . Personnality Raphael is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is extremely proud and arrogant, he is quick to anger, especially when a discussion is about his father, he lost most of his faith towards God . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Michael, Menadel and Seraphiel, he was also very close of Samael but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He don't very like Eve but don't hate her either, he hates Castiel . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Raphael can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Raphael is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Raphael can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Raphael don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Raphael is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Raphael is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Raphael can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Raphael is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Raphael can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Raphael . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Raphael . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Raphael . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Raphael can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Archangel Blade : Raphael has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Heal : The Archangel Sword of Raphael . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Deceased